What Bishonen are Thankful For
by AJ Angelique
Summary: I basically "borrow" a couple Bishonen and put them up on stage to state what they're thankful. It's a real whoot...


What Bishonen are Thankful For  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Slayers, X, Lantis, Gundam Wing, Utena, Ranma 1/2, or Digimon.  
  
If I did, I'd be stinkin rich and buying tons of toys for Toys for Tots and...stuff.  
  
But I don't...oh well.  
  
LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
What Bishonen are Thankful For  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
We are once more in the theater known as Chaos House. As everyone (the reader(s)) sit in the ultra plush seats with their favourite snacks, I stand up on stage before a long line of hot Bishonen! *squeal* Dressed in a white suit and hold a cordless microphone in my hand.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Chaos House. For a late thanks giving treat, I have asked..."  
  
"Ask? You kidnapped us!" Fuuma shouted and I tsked a couple times.  
  
"The proper term is borrowed since you'll be going home after this."  
  
"Really?" Fuuma asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"As soon as you're done here first."  
  
Fuuma grumbled and I sighed as I turn back to the audience.  
  
"As I was saying, I have brought all these cute Bishonen here for a Thanksgiving treat. I'm going to go down the line and these hot guys are going to tell us what they're thankful for this Thanksgiving."   
  
This promptly receives applause from the audience.  
  
"Now, let's start with Zelgadis from Slayers!" I say and walk over to Zelgadis at the far left end and angle the microphone near his face.  
  
"I am thankful for magic," Zelgadis said into the microphone. As soon as he sexy voice came out o fhis mouth, a horde of fangirls charged towards us out of nowhere. Quickly, he casted a sheild spell which deflected the crazed fangirls and they all landed in the empty orchestra pit which I had lined with matresses earlier. *wink* Even so, the fall still knocked them all out and they were happily dreaming of Xellos and Zelgadis and he put down his sheild.  
  
"Ookkk. Well then, onto Lantis from Magic Knight Rayearth," I say as I approach the knight in black armor and hold the microphone up to his face with a big smile.  
  
"Armor," Lantis simply said as a fangirl ran up from the audience. She promptyl tried to glomp him but the armor prevents her from sticking to him like how teflon keeps eggs from sticking to a frying pan. *big grin* Once she has fallen on her tush, she gets up and stormed back to ther seat, grumbeling.  
  
"Now we have Trowa from Gundam Wing!" Moved onto Trowa.  
  
"Industrial strength hairgell," Trowa said as he pulled out a comb, a bottle of hairgell and promptly began to fix his slightly drooping bangs.  
  
"So, that's how he does it. Ok then, onto Quatra from Gundam Wing." I take a step over and hold the microphone up to Quatra.  
  
"Trowa," Quatra quickly said and jumped up to give Trowa a kiss on the check.  
  
"Awwwww," went the audience as I wiped a tear away from my eyes as the other guys just whisper and shrug.  
  
"Now, onto Akio from Utena!"   
  
"I'm thankful for little sisters," Akio said as he did his best to hide an naked Anthy behind his back.  
  
"Ooook," I said as most of the audience began to blush.  
  
"Now, we have Ranme from Ranma 1/2!"  
  
"I'm thankful for Master Card," Ranma said and held up his Master Card. He than sat down, ordered something from a catalog over his cellphone. Within seconds, a delivery lady walked in from stage right with a big crate. Ranma signed for the package and broke it open with a single chop. Inside is a titanium shark cage which he promptly got into as all the girls from his show appear out of nowhere to converge on him only to be denied by the shark cage.  
  
"And what about you? Ryouga from Ranma 1/2?"   
  
"Visa," he said as he ordered something off his laptop and another delivery lady showed up from stage left with a smaller package. Once he's signed for it, Ryoga ripped open the package to reveal a compass...or two...or three...and a map. Hmmm. I wonder if he'll still get lost?  
  
"Ok, it's your turn. Fuuma from the X TV series."  
  
"Lawyers," Fuuma said and held up a peice of paper.  
  
"What is it?" someone shouted from the audience as I read the paper.  
  
"A lawsuit for misrepsentation in the movie!" I gasped.  
  
"That's right, now if you excuse me. Today is my day in court," Fuuma said and brushed me aside to head for the oak "EXIT" door to his realm as five lawyers appear out of nowhere, chattering insesintly as they followed him through the door.  
  
"Well, that was rude...I guess. Oh well. How about you Matt from Digimon?"  
  
"Mirrors," Matt said as he pulled out a hand mirror from behind his back and began to admire himself and all the girls begin to sigh at him. I've always wondered about singers and their mirrors.  
  
"Finally, we have Tai from Digimon!"  
  
"Goggles," Tai said and just gave off this big grin.  
  
"Ok! You've heard it here first! Thank you for coming and watch out for another round of..."  
  
"WHAT BISHONEN ARE THANKFUL FOR!" the audience and practically all the girls rampage from their seats to the stage. The Bishonen shriek and head for the "EXIT" door and escape back to their realms in the knick of time as I just fall through a hole on a floor while sucking back on PixieSticks. *hehehe*  
  
END 


End file.
